Vampiro
by Twilighter de corazon
Summary: El mundo de Edward se pone de cabeza cuando se entera que es una criatura en las que el no creia. Su sed lo aurde en varias ocaciones. Pero no es el unico de la familia, Jasper tambien esta condenado. Todo se hace mas dificil cuando Bella llega al instituto. El olor de ella deja a Edward aturdido. Espero que les guste...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

Edward Pov.

Ahhh… El instituto…otra vez… Una nueva semana. Todo marcho normal el fin de semana ,Emmett peleándose con Jasper, Alice y Rosalie de compras. Carlisle y Esme sentado y en el sofá viendo la televisión. Y yo solo… como , ya estaba acostumbrado.

Las ultimas noches dormi poco y nada, no podía sentir el sueño en los últimos días, pero no me encontraba cansado como debería estar. Era raro me sentía diferente tal vez fortalecido. No sabia lo que me pasaba. Aunque Carlisle era doctor, no quería preocuparlo.

Tome mi Volvo y conduci hasta el instituto. Cuando llegue me sorprendi, mucho. Todo parecía renovado, las cosas estaban mas definidas. Era increíble. Podia ver cada hoja de los arboles, cada grieta en el suelo.

Segui caminando sin darle mucha importancia,tenia que ir a clases, pero una parte de mi quería estar en el prado,aquel lugar me traquilizaba mucho.

Entre a clases, pero otra vez me sorprendi, se escuchaban varios Tum, Tum, como latidos de corazones, pero otra cosa que me sorprendió era que todos olian demasiado bien, tanto que me hacia arder la garganta. Nunca me había pasado ¿Qué estaba pasado conmigo?.

Tome asiento y espere a que llegue el profesor. Lleho unos 5 minutos después. Estaba agradecido de ser el único que se sentaba solo,parecía que cada vez que alguien se me acercaba mi garganta ardia mucho mas.

Llego un punto en el que ya no puede mas y deje escapar un gemido de dolor. Todos me miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?-Me pregunto el profesor.

-No me siento bien, ¿Podria retirarme?-Le pregunte, pero mi propia voz me sorprendió, sonaba suave.

-Claro que si Edward, ¡mira que pinta tienes! Tienes los ojos negros y estas paliducho.

-Pasare a avisarles a mis hermanos que luego los pasare a buscar.

Tome mi mochila y Sali del salon. Me dirigi al salón de Alice, era en la que mas la la puerta y salió uno de los profesores mas viejos.

-¿Qué necesita Joven?-Me pregunto el profesor.

-Nesecito hablar con Alice Cullen.

-Alice, ven.

SE escucharon unos pasos y Alice apareció en la puerta.

-¿Edward que pasa?Mira que pinta tienes!

-Eso es justo a lo que vengo, voy a casa a ver si papa me puede revisar, me siento mal. Luego pasare a buscarlos.

-Ay Edward, bueno mejorate- Me dio un abrazo. Mierda, ¿que me estaba pasando?,¿ por que todos olian tan bien?, ¿Por qué me arde la garganta?

-Adios Edward.

-Adios Alice.

Camine hasta el estacionamiento y me fui en mi Volvo.

Llegue a mi casa rápido, cada vez apretaba mas el acelerador al notar que el ardor se intensificaba.

Me baje y corri adentro, no sabia como pero solo me tomo un segundo entrar.

-¿Hijo que pasa?¿Por que viniste tenmprano?-Me reprocho, Esme, mi madre,. Antes de que pueda hablar ella se fijo en mis ojos y en el color de mi piel- Oh hijo! Estas muy enfermo! ¡Mira tus ojos, están negros y estas palido!

-Eso es a lo que venia, me sentía mal en la escuela, me ardia la garganta cada vez que respiraba cerca de alguien-Esme frunció el ceño.

-Haber hijo dame tu mano-Yo se la tendí-¡Estas helado!-Puso su dedo índice y mayor sobre mi muñeca, se le abrió la boca.-¡Carlisle!Amor es urgente! ¡Rapido!

Se escucharon lo paso rápido de Carlisle bajando la escalera, un par de segundos después Carlisle estaba a l lado de Esme.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento-Le dijo esme, ¿De que momento hablaban?

-¿Estas segura?

-Toca su muñaca, siente su pulso.

Carlisle agarro mi muñeca e hizo lo mismo que Esme .

-Tienes razón.-Dijo mi padre.-Ven Edward, tenemos que hablar de un tema importante.

Tome asiento, al igual que mis padres.

-Mira Edward, esto te lo tuvimos que contar hace tiempo, pero no estábamos seguros eras muy chico y se lo podias decir a los demás, es un secreto familiar. Promete por lo que mas quieras que no se lo contaras a nadie en tu vida.

-Lo prometo.

-Bueno, respecto al ardor en la garganta, a la alta definición de tu vista, los olores, tu fuerza y todo una explicación. Te estas por terminar de convertir en vampiro.

-¡¿QUE?!

* * *

Bueno Chicas espero que este capitulo, les halla gustado. Luego subire otro mas. Tengo que escribirlo y ademas tengo como otros 7 Fics mas para subir :D

Besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

_**-Mira Edward, esto te lo tuvimos que contar hace tiempo, pero no estábamos seguros eras muy chico y se lo podías decir a los demás, es un secreto familiar. Promete por lo que más quieras que no se lo contaras a nadie en tu vida.**_

_**-Lo prometo.**_

_**-Bueno, respecto al ardor en la garganta, a la alta definición de tu vista, los olores, tu fuerza y velocidad. Hay todo una explicación. Te estás por terminar de convertir en vampiro.**_

_**-¡¿QUE?!**_

No, no podía ser posible. Ésas criaturas no existen.

-Hijo tranquilízate-Me decía Carlisle.

-No es posible. ¿Cómo paso?

-Se trasmite en generaciones. El ultimo Cullen que se convirtió en vampiro del modo que lo está haciendo tu cuerpo fue hace mas de 500 años.

-¿Cómo "Del modo que está haciendo mi cuerpo"?-Pregunte confundido.

-No todos los vampiros se transforman del modo que lo estás haciendo tu. En la familia Cullen eso se trasmitió en generaciones. En otros vampiros, su transformación es más dolorosa. Porque para que se transformen, los tenían que morder y luego de eso sufrían mucho durante 3 días, a causa del veneno. En ti todo va despacio lo que hace que no sientas el dolor de la transformación.

-¿Hay alguien más en la familia que se esté transformando?-Esperaba no ser el único.

-Si, creemos que la transformación de Jasper terminara dentro de una semana, la tuya ya debe estar por terminar.

-Pero Jasper es adoptado, es Hale no Cullen.

-Pero a los Hale les pasa lo mismo. Lo adoptamos ya sabiendo lo que él iba a ser.

-¿Ósea que Rosalie también?

-No Jasper nació antes que Rose, por eso le toco a él.

-¿Qué hay del ardor en mi garganta?

-Tienes sed.

-Oh, no, no me digan que sed de…

-Si hijo, sed de sangre.

-¿Tendré que matar personas?-Pregunte ya enfadado.

-Esa es tu elección, puedes matar personas o matar animales. Cuando bebas de personas, tus ojos serán rojos. Cuándo bebas de animales, serán dorados.

-Matare animales-Dije decidido-No pienso matar personas.

-Me parece estupenda tu elección hijo.-Me felicito Esme.

-A mi también- Dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo puedo salir a… cazar?-Pregunte al sentir de nuevo el ardor en mi garganta.

-No hasta que tu corazón deje de latir.

-¿Cómo que mi corazón deje de latir?- Pregunte alarmado

-Hijo, cuando termine, serás inmortal, no habrá riesgos. Aparte tendrás que esperar que tu cuerpo produzca un poco de veneno apenas pare. Aun eres humano, si el veneno se hiciera presente ahora, seria mortal. Tienes que espera a que tu cuerpo sea inmune a eso.

-¿Seré inmortal?

-Exacto.

-¿No habrá forma de que me maten?

-Si, solo una, descuartizando y quemándote.

-¿Qué hay del sol?

-No te matara hijo, solo hace un efecto algo curioso. Si algún día quieres ver, hazlo pero no delante de nadie, asegúrate de estar solo.

-Espera, espera, ¿Dijiste que mi cuerpo producirá veneno?-Pregunte confundido.

-Sí, hijo. Apenas tu corazón deje de latir, ya no serás humano, serás un depredador. Tu cuerpo de depredador estará equipado completamente. Veneno, fuerza, velocidad, dientes filosos.

-¿T… tendré colmillos?

-No, claro que no, tu dentadura será igual solo que sus costados serán filosos como una navaja.

La cabeza me daba vueltas por lo que me acababan de revelar. ¿Un vampiro? ¿Yo?

- Yo… creo que iré a mi habitación a esperar a que esto termine.

-Creo que sería lo mejor.-Dijo Carlisle.-Trata de concentrarte en los latidos, cuando empiecen a sonar rápidos, llegara la hora.

No conteste, corrí hasta mi pieza y me encerré.

Me senté en un rincón, en posición fetal y cerré los ojos. Tratando de escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Los podía escuchar claramente. Eran fuertes y claros. Estuve así una hora, sin moverme, esperando a que llegara lo que Carlisle me había dicho.

Y llego, mis latidos se alteraron de un momento para otro. Sentí mis músculos retorcerse, lo que me causo un poco de dolor, sentí como se me endurecía la piel y me enfriaba. Nuevos olores. En ese momento paro para siempre. Sentí como un líquido llenaba mi boca. Veneno.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, baje las escaleras a pedirle ayuda a Carlisle. ¿Qué tendría que hacer ahora? Nunca, había cazado con un arma y ahora seguramente tendría que hacerlo con mis propias manos.

-Carlisle, ya paro. ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que cazar?-Le pregunte.

-No lo sé nunca he cazado, pero sé que en ti será instintivo.-Me sonrio

-Okey, supongo que adiós, luego volveré.

-Adiós hijo.

Me di vuelta y Salí disparado hacia el bosque.

Cuando me di cuenta, solo había tardado un segundo.

Me puse a caminar, hasta que sentí unos latidos, unas patas, aproximándose. Salte a una rama y me agazape en ella. Vi aparecer un gran puma. Sin pensarlo dos veces me tire a su peludo cuello.

* * *

Aqui les dejo otro cap chicas! Espero Reviews!

-Franchy-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Alice P.O.V.

Edward estaba raro, parecía estar muy enfermo. Tal vez se había resfriado por estar en la nieve el fin de semana.

Salí de clases y me puse a buscar a mis hermanos, para decirles lo sucedido con Edward.

Fuimos todos juntos al estacionamiento a buscar el Volvo de Edward, con el adentro. Pero no lo encontramos, no había rastros de él o de su auto.

Esperamos un rato y un Mercedes negro paro en frente de nosotros. Era Carlisle.

-Suban, chicos.-Nos dijo él.

-¿Qué tenía Edward, Carlisle?-Le pregunte preocupada, con mi hermano siempre habíamos tenido un lazo especial

-El… el está enfermo, se tuvo que quedar en casa.-El parecía querer escondernos algo.

-Pobre-Murmuro Emmett- Yo quería molestarlo…. Pero lo mejor de esto es como está enfermo, no tiene fuerzas. Hora de ser malvado!.-Dijo Emmett, mientras reía como un científico loco y se frotaba las manos.

-Emmett, yo…no creo que sea lo más conveniente, no se siente muy bien.-Dijo Carlisle.

Llegamos a casa después de una hora, ¿Por qué Carlisle conducía tan despacio? ¿Qué trataba de escondernos?

Subí para dejar mis cosas y acostarme un ratito. Pero me acorde de mi enfermucho hermanito.

-No vayas con Edward, Alice, está enfermo, déjalo tranquilo-Decía mi parte amable.

-No, le hagas caso Alice, ve a ver como esta tu hermanito, ve, v e-D decía mi parte curiosa.

Finalmente termino ganando mi parte curiosa. Entre a la habitación de Edward. Mi hermanito estaba mirando el techo acostado en su cama. Había algo diferente, en sus ojos, eran, eran, ¿dorados?. Ni bien había dado un paso hacia el, se sobresalto y salto de su cama hasta un rincón de la habitación, a un velocidad que yo no creí posible.

-¿Edward que pasa?-Le pregunte al ver que intentaba alejarse de mí cada vez que daba un paso.

-Aléjate Alice- No fue por su advertencia por la que di unos pasos atrás, sino porque de su pecho salió un claro gruñido. Nunca había hecho eso. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué se comportaba así?

-¿Qué pasa Ed.?-Él se empezó a acercar a mí, con pasos afelinados, como si estuviera ¿asechando? Me fije en sus ojos, estaban negros, negros como el carbón. Podría jugar que hacia un minuto eran dorados.

Una mano me tiro para atrás. Era Carlisle.

-Alice, ¡deja a tu hermano tranquilo!-Me dijo Carlisle levantando el tono de voz. En ese momento Edward parpadeo repetidamente, como si estuviese despertado de algún tipo de encantamiento.

Mi hermano se irguió y se recostó de nuevo en la cama, esta vez en posición fetal y tirándose el cabello.

Carlisle me saco de la habitación y me llevo hasta su despacho.

-Alice no entres mas a la habitación de Edward, ¿escuchaste? El no está pasando por su mejor momento.

-¿Por qué reacciono de esa manera?-Le pregunte yo preocupada.

-No le cuentes a nadie de porque se comporto así, ni siquiera a Jasper ni a tus hermanos. Hoy voy a contarte que fue lo que paso, solo espera a que todos se duerman y ven a mi despacho.

-Okey.-Dicho eso me retire de su despacho.

¿Qué estaba pasando?.

Edward Pov.

-¡CASI MATAS A ALICE!ESTUPIDO!-Me gritaba a mi mismo mentalmente.

Su olor me había quemado la garganta. Ahora parecía que me habían pasado un fierro al rojo vivo por la garganta.

¿Cómo PUDISTE ESTAR POR MATAR A TU PROPIA HERMANA DE SANGRE, ESTUPIDO VAMPIRO!-Me estaba insultando a mí mismo.

Mis ojos habían oscurecido nuevamente. Tendría que volver a cazar.

Carlisle Pov.

Si no fuera por que pase justo a tiempo, Edward se hubiese merendado a Alice. Y eso no se lo hubiese perdonado nunca. Alice no era solo su hermana, sino que su mejor amiga, era a quien le contaba sus secretos. Era en la quien más confiaba.

Ahora Edward se estará torturando mentalmente.

Toque la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Carlisle?-Pregunto él.

-Si Edward soy yo. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, pasa.

Abrí la puerta y me fije en la habitación. Mi hijo estaba sentado en canastita sobre su cama mientras se jalaba el pelo.

-Edward, hijo, deja de tírate los pelos, no fue tu culpa, no estabas preparado. Alice te tomo por sorpresa.

-Casi mato a mi hermana favorita.

Hubo un silencio

-Creo que tendré que ir a cazar otra vez, la garganta me arde como si me hubiesen pasado un fierro al rojo vivo por la garganta. Y lo peor, mi cuerpo no deja de producir veneno. Es algo incomodo.-Edward hizo una mueca.

-Te acostumbraras hijo.

Las aletas de la nariz de mi hijo se agitaron por un momento y luego se tapo la nariz.

-¿Qué es ese olor horrible?-Pregunto mientras hacía cada de asco.

-Probablemente sea comida…-Fui interrumpido por la llamada de Esme.

-A comer Carlisle!

-Sí, es la hora de la comida-Confirme.

-Dios, huele horrible!.

-Para ti-Le recordé entre risas-Ahora mientras comemos puedes salir a cazar.

-Buena idea, tengo que salir urgente, el ardor es insoportable. Adiós papa-Me saludo antes de saltar por la ventana.

* * *

Bueno chicas aqui tienen un nuevo cap. Perdonden si es cortito

-Franchy-


End file.
